the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ala'nar Dominion
The Ala'nar Dominion is the Highelves in North Arkmoor. They are allied to the Kingdom of Relais in Relaim. The Ala'nar Onslaught After the Founding of the Ala'nar Dominion, King Shalador Arkem had orginally planned to properly use the his power to strengthen his rule. Only his Closest Ally and Friend Master Harem Lorel knew his plans. Taking up 2 Months in reformation of the Elven Villages in proper accordance gave hope to the Elven People Arkmoor. Neither Master Harem or King Shalador expected to unearth great powers during forming of the dominion. As each village and town pledge their lands to the dominion ancient writings from their ancestors surfaced. Even Ancient philosophy of Orderic was unearthered, which allowed Lady Le'denil To gain a voice in the works of Ala'nar. Lady Le'denil became in a way a religious and mystical woman with power. 6 Months past the unearthing of Ancient texts and different ways of magic were developed so did the elven dominion views on the realm. King Shalador changed as he became more involved in the affairs of the dominion. Lady Le'denil became obsessed with the ancient text believing that they would hold the key to Ala'nar's greatness. Only Master Lorel remained constant in his mission to inspire the dominion and maintain it. After the end of year, Master Lorel had made dealings with Orvik clans as measure of good faith. It was all wastefull, Lady Le'denil had claim that if the areas around of the Dominion held ancient text and magics, so would the Orc lands of Arkmoor. Master Harem Lorel was the first to refuse this, claiming that excavation into their territory would mean ill-will against them. With this Master Harem Lorel Maintained the Dominion from Assaulting the lands. His policies maintained the Dominion from action, but also made it possible for the Orvik clans to become vulnerable. It was when King Shalador recieved news that Ancient text were found near Orvik lands when Master Harem Lorel lost all his influence. King Shalador and Lady Le'denil began to suspect that Master Harem's Loyalty was in question. Master Harem Lorel replied, " I am his friend, his Comrade, his follower, I shall not betray and will carry my king's will at any cost." Year 0 Day 1 Grand War The Invasion of Orvik Lands Although Called an onslaught an estimate of 120 Orvik orcs were killed but, around 300 Ala'nar soldiers was the death toll. It was possible do to Orvik mobiliity that they eluded the Dominion's Grasp. During their Expansion Southward only two battle took place. Everything else was torching or occupying Orvik lands. Battle of Okivien Harbor - During the battle Master Harem Lorel , led the charge against strangely a defense of 3 Orc groups of 12. The Orvik had entrenched themselves in better position above the Ala'nar forces applying many traps like fire logs, and Burning Ground. As the Ala'nar Force began to surround the Orvik defenders is when they realize the Harbor area was burning. The Ala'nar managed to kill around 25 Orvik Defenders before realizing that the Orvik ships had caught fire. Although Considered a Victory, the Ala'nar toll was estimated 100 soldiers fell to the traps. Struggle of the Deadzone - As Last of the Orvik Clans Evacuated Southward, a minor Chieftain of the Orviks lead 85 Orvik Elites against the Dominion Foot Legion of 500 lead by Master Harem Lorel and Lady Le'denil. In the deadzone was the perfect place for the Dominion Footmen with minor hills and plains. As the both forces clash some of the Orvik had Cursed Master Lorel's name before falling. Lady Le'denil went for the Minor Cheiftain. Le'denil was nearly Killed in the fight against the cheiftain had it not been for Master Harem Lorel assistance as the Footmen began overwhelming the Elites. All the defenders died but not before losing 200 Elven Swordsmen against the 85 Orvik Elites. This Battle was considered a Hollow victory, since Ala'nar foces let the Orvik people, Including Cheiftain of the Orvik Clans, get away. After the Onslaught, It was disproven that anymore ancient writing were in Orvik lands. Nor King Shalador or Lady Le'denil had the reason for the take over of Orvik's land afterwards. During the Final day of the Onslaught during the march across the final bridge to cross to southern Arkmoor to extend their lands to finding ancient power they had met their match, The Congregation. The Dominion of Ala'nar The Ala'nar Dominion was founded by the grand warrior, King Shalador Arkem. As he formed the Dominion, he was persuaded to allow Magic into the ranks of the offensive lines. His trusted friend, Master Harem Lorel, was first to sign up and made Advisor of the King. Also tapping into the reserve of "Holy Magic" granted to them centuries ago by Orderic, Lady Le'denil promoted Priests and Paladins into the ranks.After the Onslaught of Orkiv, and ending of the Grand War, the Dominion now works on diplomacy with the Orcs of the Congregation.